Pee Wom Me Doopee?
by demoneyeskyoko
Summary: A Clone Wars one-shot maybe a two-shot, if you like it. Features a board Anakin, an irate Obi-Wan, and an ammused Cody. Contains fluff and slash. Pairing is Cody/Obi. Don't like don't read. This is also my first posted fic please be nice. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

After a long hard battle with the Separatist's forces Anakin Skywalker had once again managed to not only loose at least half of his forces but he lost his flag ship, the Resolute, as well. Since Obi-Wan's forces were in the system they picked up what was left of Anakin's fleet until they reached Coruscant so they could report to the Council and Anakin could get reinforcements. Unfortunately for Obi-Wan this put him on the same ship as a very bored Anakin Skywalker for a long period of time.  
"Hay Obi-Wan."  
"Yes Anakin?"  
"Pee Wom Me Doopee?"  
Obi sighs and returns to the conversation he was currently having with Cody.

1 STANDARD MINUTE LATER...

"Obi-Wan?"  
"Yes?"  
"Pee Wom Me Doopee?"

"Pee Wom Me Doopee?"

This continuse for one standard hour to the amusement of Ashoka and the curiosity of the clones on the bridge.  
"Pee Wom Me Doopee?" ...OBI is now extremely iratated.  
"Pee Wom Me Doopee?"  
"ANAKIN SKYWALKER!"  
"Yes Obi-Wan?"  
"BEEKA DOE WAMPA KEEJECTA PEEDUNKEY!!!"  
"But Obi-Wan I'm not in a seat right now."  
Obi gives Anakin a very irate look and leaves the bridge in a huff.

LATER THAT EVENING...

"Obi?"  
"Hum?" Obi-Wan rolls over in bed so that he is facing Cody.  
"What was Commander Skywalker saying before on the bridge that got you so worked up?" Cody asks.  
Obi sighs and grumbles his answer, "Are we there yet?"  
Cody chuckles, "And your reply?"  
"If you ask that one more time I'm activating your seat ejector."  
Cody let out a lough, "The boredom must be getting to us all then. Fortunately for you love I know a sure fire way to get rid of bordom."  
Obi wrapped his arms around Cody's waist.  
"Oh really? And what might that be?"  
"Why tell you when I can show you?"  
Before Anakin or anyone else for that matter could even think about opening the door Obi used the Force to lock it and turn off the light.  
"All ready for your demonstration Commander."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars I'd be rich and not writing fanfiction. All hail George Lucas the Great!

Summary: Anakin continues his mission to drive Obi-Wan up the wall

Pairing: Cody/Obi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Cody were asleep in bed together after a long and exhausting night. Obi, his squad, and what was left of Anakin's squad had joined forces and were in hyperspace on their way to Coruscant. Not much happened in hyperspace so the action received behind closed doors at night was far more stimulating than anything that occurred during the day. As such the two men were completely unready for the unwelcome wake up call: Anakin Skywalker, on the comm, at 06:00 hours (6am).

Startled out of their sleep Obi-Wan took a second to wake up then he reached over to his table stand and answered, "Kenobi."

"Hay Obi-Wan!"

"Yes Anakin?"

"Come up to the bridge right away!"

Obi-Wan sighed and looked at his crono, "Right now?"

"Yep."

"Anakin you do realize that it is 06:00?"

"It's that late already? Come on Obi-Wan you've got to hurry!"

"Are we under attack?"

"No."

"Is the Council trying to contact us?"

"No."

"Did you set anything on fire?"

"I only did that once Obi-Wan!"  
"Then what is so important that I have to come up to the bridge right now?"

"Just come up."

With that conversation done Obi-Wan turned off the comm, got out of bed, and wrapped his Jedi cloak around himself.

"No clothes love?" Cody asks.

Obi-Wan leans in for a kiss and says, "Don't worry if it's nothing crucial to the war I won't be there long enough for anyone to notice."

-----The Bridge-----

A few minutes later Obi-Wan arrived at the bridge where Anakin was waiting for him.

"Why are you wearing your cloak like that?"

"Since when do I answer to you about the condition of my wardrobe?"

"Um…never?"

"Exactly. Now what was so important that I had to come to the bridge two hours before I have to be awake?"

While nervously trying to find a way to answer the question Anakin noticed the naked V of Obi-Wan's chest.

"OBI-WAN! Are you wearing anything under that robe!?"

Obi-Wan fixed Anakin with a look that spoke volumes and said, "Why do I need to be here right now?"

"Um I just wanted to ask you how long it would be until we reached our destination."

Obi-Wan didn't even dignify Anakin with an answer. He just turned around and walked off the bridge heedless of the snickering clones.

"So what did Anakin want?" Cody asked.

"You remember yesterday?"

"Of course."

"It was the same thing only in basic."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan laughed and said, "At least until he realized I wasn't wearing any clothes under my cloak and announced it to the entire bridge crew."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"No one saw you did they?"

"No."

"Good because I am the only one who is allowed to see you naked."

"Really is that a fact Commander?"

"Count on it General."

END

Note: If you want me to write more of this pairing or any other Clone Wars pairing, slash or het, in your review leave me a pairing and a prompt I'll try to write as many as possible. Please Review!


End file.
